Más allá de tu recuerdo
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Este es un pequeño one shot que tenia en mente hace días, Una pesadilla que se vuelve realidad en la vida de Hakutaku, pero al final del frío túnel siempre hay un rayo de luz... Bienvenidos a leer...


Es una casi oscura tarde en el paraíso, donde me encuentro recogiendo unas hojas por los alrededores de mi pequeña casa, cuando he sentido como una extraña y casi congelante brisa repentina me ha sorprendido haciéndome estremecer, tiritando junto a las coloridas hojas de los árboles que se movían al compás del viento, sintiendo como mi corazón se estruja con una sensación angustiosa que no logro entender, caminé directo al interior de mi residencia, miró a mi alrededor como algo exhorto de mi realidad, es una sensación muy extraña.

_-Hakutaku san ¿está bien?_ Escuchaba como a manera de eco resonante la voz de Momotaro que tenía el rostro preocupado cuando se me acercaba.

_-¿ah?-_ Respondí por inercia_.- Sí, creo…-_ Pero esa sensación agobiante aumentaba, me sentía como atrapado en una tormenta interna, parecía todo tan irreal, que me confundía.

_-Pero está llorando… - _Me dijo algo confundido. _-¿No lo ha notado?-_ Me preguntó con algo de duda, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de cómo las lágrimas caían, y esa sensación abrumadora de angustia se apoderaba más de mi ser, y la imagen que se reflejó en mi mente, me hizo de alguna forma entrar en razón.

_-¡Hoozuki…!_ Grité con desespero al verlo en mi mente con ese tan peculiar y monótono rostro malhumorado, ese entrecejo que no quitaba, su mirada fría, escuchaba que Momotaro me decía algo pero no entendía ninguna palabra que pronunciaba, solo pensaba en la desesperación que sentía, odiaba ahora mismo ser alguien sobrenatural, por mi naturaleza divina, era más susceptible a ciertas emociones y sentimientos, tal vez por eso me enamoré perdidamente del demonio a quien se suponía que odiaba más en el mundo, así como vivía el hermoso sentimiento de amor al máximo, también el dolor era vivido con esa intensidad.

_-¡Hoozuki!-_ Lo llamaba en medio de mi llanto y sollozo, mientras corría de prisa del paraíso que vivía al infierno donde estaba él, a cada paso que daba los recuerdos me agolpaban de forma tan dolorosa que solo me hacían querer verlo con más desespero,

_-Solo quiero verte… solo quiero verte…-_ me repetía mientras los recuerdos de los dos juntos agolpaban mi mente, cuando llegué al infierno, precisamente al lugar donde debería estar, sentí como una fría sensación paralizo mi cuerpo por completo, temía entrar pues vi mucho movimiento que no era peculiar, y mucho menos a esa hora de la noche. Escuchaba voces a mí alrededor, todo parecía correr en cámara lenta, hasta mi corazón parecía perder su ritmo, con lágrimas en mis ojos, sentía como me abrían paso, yo caminaba como fuera de mí, esperando lo peor.

_-¡No!_ Murmuré con la voz que apagada ya no quería salir más, mis ojos se abrieron al mirar lo que en el piso estaba, un frágil cuerpo carente de vida, no podía creer que era mi demonio a quien horas atrás había despedido, yacía sin vida, no había equivocación, su ropa negra y roja, el mazo que muchas veces utilizó para golpearme permanecía a su lado, todo mi ser colapsó y la ira se apoderó de mi acompañado de un inmenso dolor, me lancé sobre él aun cuando sentía que muchos me halaban para que no me le acercara.

_-Hoozuki, idiota…-_ Gritaba con el dolor más intenso que pude haber sentido en mi larga existencia, lo abracé con fuerza, creyendo que con mi abrazo podría devolverlo a la vida, me aferré al firme deseo de que si no lo soltaba, volvería a mi lado, pero sus brazos se desvanecieron sin fuerza alguna, no correspondieron mi abrazo, entonces supe que había muerto.

_-Llévame contigo,…-_ Gritaba mientras me aferraba a su frio cuerpo, su rostro no tenía el ceño fruncido que tanto amaba, quería escuchar un insulto suyo, no decía nada, besé sus labios con dolor y angustia mientras me ahogaba en lágrimas, sus labios no me besarían más, ya no… era una pesadilla, entonces entendí en ese momento como mi existencia perdía validez, sin mi demonio, no tenía nada que hacer en el mundo, mi vida se fue con él en esa fría noche.

Me quedé en silencio mientras veía como se lo llevaban, escuchaba a Enma sama tratar de consolarme, pero el también lloraba con angustia, aun así no entendía que había pasado, estaba fuera de mi realidad deseando en lo más profundo de mi ser que aquello fuera una pesadilla, miraba a mi alrededor, cerraba y abría los ojos queriendo despertar pero aquello solo era mi realidad, mi dolorosa realidad. Indiferente a mi realidad me quedé en silencio, el único lenguaje que entendía eran mis lágrimas, la frustración de que no lo vería más, nunca más, pasaron horas, días, semanas pero todo era igual, el dolor no se iba, tenía el vago recuerdo de un funeral, donde todos me daban palabras de ánimo, ahora ni las lágrimas me acompañaban él se las llevo todas, en mis constantes desvelos, solo pensaba en él, me abrazaba a la almohada en la que el recostaba su cabeza, aun percibía su aroma, su dulce aroma, llegué al punto de la locura y el delirio, que hasta comencé a verlo y hablarle, pero todo era mi fantasía, así no podría vivir más, no más.

_-Esto es todo…-_ Susurré con melancolía agitando un pequeño frasco. _–Espero nos encontremos- _Dije con una sonrisa y todas mis esperanzas puestas en ese líquido transparente que me daría el sueño eterno, cuando iba a beberlo sentí que tropecé, cayendo al suelo, podrían decir que estaba loco, y en si lo estaba, pero parecía como cuando mi demonio colocaba su mazo negro por los pies para que cayera, me golpee la cabeza con fuerza y sentía como perdía mi consciencia poco a poco.

_-Hakutaku san-_ Escuché la aterciopelada voz de Hoozuki llamándome, abriendo mis ojos lo busqué enseguida con la mirada, vi de forma rápida una especie de campo en que revoloteaban muchas hojas verdes, cuando lo vi frente a mí, extendiendo su mano para levantarme, me alegré tanto de verlo que nuevamente las lágrimas regresaron, me levanté de inmediato y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras sollozaba su nombre muchas veces, sentir su calidez de nuevo hizo que mi ser renaciera, reía y lloraba al sentirlo cerca de mí.

_-¡Tuve un sueño horrible… soñé que me dejabas…!_ Le decía en mi abrazo, sentía sus brazos aferrarse a mí con fuerza también.

_-Solo venía a despedirme…- _ Dijo él con tristeza en su voz. _–Debo irme y tú no puedes venir conmigo- _me aclaraba mientras tomaba mi rostro lloroso y sonrojado para verme fijamente.

_-¿Tu moriste?_ Cuestioné con algo de esperanza de escuchar una respuesta negativa, el desvió la mirada. _-¿Por qué? ¿Apenas empezábamos a ser felices? _Pregunté con enojo y frustración mientras me temblaba la voz.

_-No lo sé…- _ Respondió con tristeza y confusión. Nos quedamos callados, ambos agachamos la mirada.

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, y no vine a ver el suelo contigo…-_ Me dijo con ese sarcasmo tan característico de su personalidad, yo sonreí al escucharlo, y la nostalgia me invadió, evidenciándose en mi rostro dolido.

_-No llores… quiero ver por última vez, tu sonrisa…-_ Me dijo con la voz apagada mientras me tomaba el rostro. _-Esa enorme sonrisa que me regalabas cada día, cada noche…-_ Hablaba con nostalgia y con sus manos me agarraban con fuerza mi boca para que sonriera a la fuerza, me dolía, pero no me importaba.

_-Solo quería decirte, que…-_ Se interrumpió así mismo, cuando vi como unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, nunca lo había visto llorar, eso torturó mi corazón una vez más.

_-Te voy a extrañar…-_ Dijo tratando de secar con disimulo esas lágrimas. _– Fui feliz a tu lado, muy feliz- _Confesaba mientras sus labios rozaban los míos, no sabía que decir, siempre tenía algo que decir, justo ahora no tenía palabras.

_-No quiero vivir sin ti…-_ Le dije mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas, le dolía tanto despedirse se le notaba.

_-¡Idiota…! Tienes un fuerte motivo para vivir… _Susurró mi Hoozuki, algo más me susurró pero no podía entenderlo, después todo se oscurecía lentamente, mientras nuestros labios se juntaron en lo que sería un último beso, sentía como su presencia se desvanecía de forma dolorosa delante de mis ojos. Al despertar, vi como el frasco que contenía ese potente veneno no se había derramado, con lágrimas en mis ojos, lo agarré y lo contemplé mientras aún mantenía fresca la presencia de mi amado demonio, el dolor de haberlo perdido me sucumbió, en la fragilidad de mi ser, mis labios que aún tenían el sabor de Hoozuki, los acercaba a ese frasco y beber su contenido, al cerrar mis ojos, entendí claramente la última frase que me dijo, fue entonces que lancé el frasco con fuerza a la pared, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos que volaron frente a mis ojos, secándome las lágrimas me levanté y entendí mi nuevo propósito en la vida.

Pasaron algunos años desde que perdí a mi amado demonio, aun hoy lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar llorar cuando estoy solo, las locuras que hicimos, las peleas e insultos que nos inventamos, lo extraño pero…

_-Nee… no te quedes allí, vamos a seguir caminando, hay mucho que recorrer…!- _Me decía un pequeño demonio de cabello negro con una cara enojada.

_-Eres igual a tu padre, él amaba estos festivales…-_ Le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica al ver una copia exacta en versión pequeña de Hoozuki frente a mí, _-Hasta ese ceño fruncido es igual-_ Hablaba con él mientras lo cargaba en mis brazos con alegría.

_-No me cojas así, nos están viendo, pensarán que soy un bebé- _Me gritaba mi pequeño hijo con el rostro molesto y avergonzado, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

_-Pero si eres mi bebé…-_ Le hablé divertido mientras no lo soltaba. _–Eres muy molesto-_ Me dijo con esa mirada muy molesta casi de odio, pero eso solo hacía que lo consintiera aún más. Decidí soltarlo, y seguimos nuestro recorrido, minutos después los fuegos artificiales se encendieron a la media noche.

_-¡Álzame no puedo ver bien…!_ Me ordenaba serio, algo que había heredado de su padre, sin refutarle lo agarré y lo levanté, ambos mirábamos las luces que brillaban centelleantes en la noche infernal, su rostro era igual al de Hoozuki, solo que mi niño sonreía más, cosa mía que heredó. Lo miré con nostalgia, su desbordante alegría, cerrando los ojos recordé las últimas palabras de Hoozuki en ese extraño sueño.

_*Debes vivir, dejé un regalito dentro de ti, Adiós amor, mi Hakutaku san*_

_..._

_E_spero haya sido de su agrado, generalmente no escribo cosas tristes, pero no podía apartar esta idea de mi mente... tenia que escribirlo,

Agradeceré sus comentarios y no olviden... dejar sus comentarios

Den like a la pagina pages/Hoozuki-Hakutaku/651290678280792?ref_type=bookmark


End file.
